1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of mechanical movements with a wide variety of applications, but is particularly related to the field of motion picture and video camera support and handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years in the taking of motion pictures and more recently, video film, cameramen have needed means to support their cameras, which means enable the cameramen to move their camera about readily and smoothly toward or away from, or to one side or another of the subject being photographed. Such camera mobility permits cameramen to produce many desired film effects.
Heretofore, there have been developed a number of different types of carriers and booms to provide such desired camera mobility. These carriers and booms generally provide excellent camera support and smooth raising and lowering movements for both the camera in its entirety as well as in the angle it may be directed toward the subject being photographed. However, where it is desired to move the camera in a horizontal plane in relation to the subject, prior art devices have always comprised some type of a vehicle which must actually travel over a surface in the vicinity of the subject.
Where the camera is heavy, the vehicle must be not only well built and provided with a finely attenuated and reliable motor control, but the surface upon which it is driven must be smooth -- otherwise the camera will be jostled during its movement in the horizontal plane with obvious undesirable effects upon the film taken during any such horizontal movement. In addition, since the camerman ordinarily always wants to be able to raise and lower his camera and to tilt it, the vehicle must also have a conventional camera boom mounted on it in a very secure manner so that when the vehicle moves no vibration or jerking of the camera is caused by any movement of the boom structure. Because of the support, boom and motor control requirements for the vehicle, the cost of such a vehicle may run into many thousands of dollars. Moreover, the necessity of its being operated on a smooth surface and of having driving and turnaround room may greatly limit the use of the vehicle supported camera to special larger studio areas with provision for vehicle ingress and egress and such a large and smooth driving surface.
It has thus been a considerable handicap to smaller studios in conducting their photographing operations in not having either the capital to acquire prior art camera support vehicles or areas in which they can be effectively employed. Further, even where such vehicles are available, it may be difficult to utilize them for accomplishing smaller camera movements or movements closely in or around the subject to be photographed, and they have not been satisfactory where photographing must be accomplished on any kind of rough terrain.
Thus, prior art camera support means have been quite deficient in satisfying the needs and in overcoming the problems hereinabove described.